Akhir?
by Colonel29
Summary: Aku lelah./ [Karamatsu-centered/ Oneshot] / #HappyReading!


Kalau kalian seneng berselancar di yutub, dan suka liat video2 parody Osomatsu (song series gitu) , _believe it_ Ameru ambil dari salah satu videonya.

Hanya keinspirasi, sebenernya. Video ini asli sedih (walau agak ga ngerti diawalnya) , sukses bikin Ameru nangis dengan muka ter-yawla-jelek-banget.

.

— _Inspired by Transparent Elegy and Theater Love Song (Video uploaded by xXWapa98xDXx) on Youtube._

.

.

 **AKHIR?**

 **Genre : Angst/ Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : no current**

 **Setting : Kara-centered, full of poems and monologues**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , bahasa ribet, OOC, ribet, kurang gigit, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-san/kun © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **FanFiction © Colonel29**

 **.**

 _Lelah. Aku lelah._

.

Tidakkah kau mau diam untuk sekedar melirikku?

Tidakkah kau berniat untuk diam dan menolehkan kepalamu padaku?

Kenapa kalian berjalan sendiri?

Ketika aku terjatuh di belakang?

Tidak ada yang melihat…

Benar, bukan?

Tidak ada yang peduli,

Melihat pun tidak.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku akan mati. Kalian jangan mengganggu._

Batin Karamatsu bergema dalam kepalanya. Nanar matanya melihat curamnya dunia di bawah sana. Seluruh dunia seakan terengkuh di bawah kakinya. Tetapi ia merasa sepi. Lorong hatinya beku, dingin. Ia berusaha mengabaikan ini sejak lama, tetapi rupanya air tak bisa selamanya terbendung dalam bendungan.

Semua selesai.

Karamatsu lelah. Untuk berapa lama lagi ia harus berpura-pura? Memaksakan senyum itu, memaksakan segalanya? Karamatsu bukanlah gamblang seperti Osomatsu, dan inilah kelemahannya. Ia tidak angkat bicara, karenanyalah tidak ada yang menyadari. Menyadari betapa lebarnya luka hati Karamatsu.

Ia sudah mencoba semuanya. Bahkan hingga bersikap narsistik. Tetapi itu dianggap menjijikkan oleh saudaranya. Apa itu? Jaket kulit dengan ikat pinggang tengkorak? Kacamata hitam?

Karamatsu orang yang sederhana.

Yang terpenting baginya adalah kebahagiaan keluarga. Namun, keluarga tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai bagian dari prioritas. Ia hanya angin, berlalu dalam hidup mereka, dan akan terasa dibutuhkan pada saatnya. Betapa egoisnya manusia.

Selebihnya? Diabaikan.

Lama, Karamatsu sudah lama diabaikan. Kakak tertua kedua hanyalah titel, judul. Karamatsu ingin berteriak, mengeluh. Tapi pada siapa? Langit pun enggan melihatnya.

Matanya kembali melihat ke bawah. Seluruh dunia telah beraktivitas. Tidak ada satu entitas pun yang melihatnya, berdiri di atas menara ini.

 _Tidak ada._

Perlahan Karamatsu merasakan pedih di matanya. Ah, tidak seberapa. Tidakkah orang-orang itu melihat ke dalam? Ke dalam sesuatu yang lebih pedih dari matanya? Yang bahkan ia sebut sebagai keluarga tidak pernah melihatnya?

 _Tes_

 _Aku bahkan tidak pernah terasa di dalam hidup mereka._

.

.

* * *

 _Kara—_

— _matsu-nii-san?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Karamatsu berandai ingin terbang. Terbang tinggi menjelajah dunia. Melihat betapa luasnya tempat yang Tuhan ciptakan.

 _Bohong._

Dengan sepasang sayap yang ia miliki, ia akan menuju dunia yang dimana saudaranya tidak akan bisa gapai.

 _Itu benar._

"Ayah, ibu, pernahkan terpikirkan di benak kalian, " Satu helaan napas dikeluarkan, "Bahwa akan memiliki putra sepertiku?"

 _Tidak sedikit pun, bukan?_

Tidak ia tidak meragukan cinta orang tuanya. Tetapi lama, akhirnya Karamatsu menyadari ini semua palsu. Semu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan. Karamatsu menutup mata, siap mengembangkan sayapnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Karamatsu-nii-san belum pulang?"_

" _Ia tidak bisa dihubungi—"_

" _Tunggu saja, mungkin ia sedang di jembatan…"_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

Namun ia tidak peduli lagi, masa bodoh.

Jika ia pergi,

 _Bukankah itu lebih baik?_

* * *

.

.

 _Pada akhirnya,_

 _Tunggu,_

 _Akhir?_

 _._

 _Aku tidak tahan,_

 _Walau ini semua terlewat seakan tidak terasa,_

 _Namun ini semu._

 _Hentikan._

 _Jangan menghubungi lagi—_

 _Aku akan pergi ke dunia,_

 _Dimana hanya aku yang bisa menggapainya…_

.

* * *

Telepon tua itu berdering. Memecah keheningan malam. Osoamtsu berhenti sekejap dari kegiatan menyeruput tehnya.

"Baik, baik, aku datang, " Ia raih gagangnya, "Hallo, keluarga Matsuno disini—"

.

.

* * *

" _Ah, "_

" _Apa ini kerabat Matsuno Karamatsu?"_

* * *

.

 **THE END**

* * *

Tengah malem lho, _with this shet stuck in my head_.

/lirik multichapter bertumpuk/

…mungkin nanti. Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di sini. Akan kuusahakan lebih sering menulis!


End file.
